Isaac vs Clay
Isaac vs Clay 'is a What-If? Death Battle. Description ''Golden Sun vs Xiaolin Showdown! Who has better equipment? Who is the true master of the earth? Interlude Wiz: Earth is a powerful element with many different variations. Today, we're going to look at two people that can control the element, including some of these variations. '''Boomstick: And with their equipment, these magical masters of the earth able to gain several other powers to add to their geokinesis. Isaac, who should've been added to Super Smash Bros. a long time ago. Wiz: And Clay, Xiaolin dragon and monk. Boomstick: He's Wizard, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Isaac Wiz: Isaac is a great warrior originating from the town of Vale. He leads his own group to go on a quest. Everyone in his group, including him, is an Adept, with the ability to control a certain element. Isaac is a Venus Adept, meaning he can control earth. Boomstick: So let me get this straight. The Venus Adepts are the one who control earth? Shouldn't the Earth Adepts be the ones who do that? ''' Wiz: Isaac and his group set out to assist a power called Alchemy with being released into the Golden Sun world, Weyard. Alchemy is the ability of fire, water, earth, and air, accessed by using Psynergy. Psynergy is a form of energy used by those like Isaac, who specializes in Venus Psynergy. Different powers can be achieved through different attacks. '''Boomstick: One of Isaac's main Psynergies is Move, though it should be called Telekinesis, because that's what it is. It grants the ability to move objects around. I'm guessing the Super Smash Bros. Brawl team didn't understand this concept, as Move in that game is just shooting a few green hands. Wiz: A similar Psynergy to Move is Lift, granting the ability to lift anything up. Isaac can use elemental Psynergy that takes three forms, with each more powerful than the last. The most powerful of the three Quake attacks is Quake Sphere, with a great range. It creates an earthquake. Boomstick: Shake it up! Shake it up! Unless we're talking about Disney's Shake It Up, because that's just horrible. Wiz: Isaac can use Cure, Cure Well, or Potent Cure to restore his HP. Wild Growth creates about five massive vines, and they grow around targets. Debilitate can be used to lower an opponent's defensive strength. Blue Bolt can create lightning from the sky, with a decent range and power, creating three bolts. Isaac can use Froth Spiral to make a bubble vortex. Boomstick: Bubbles? Weak. Let's talk about some of the cooler Psynergies, like Grand Gaia. Grand Gaia is described as the earth's might, and is a giant beam of furious force. Fiery Blast is an incinerating explosion. Boom! Wiz: Speaking of explosions, Carpet Bomb isn't far from one. It scatters into multiple fireballs in several directions, so it wouldn't be easy to avoid. Shuriken is a ninja move Isaac can use to shoot large metal shurikens and attack. Punji Strike creates bamboo shoots under an opponent. And Hurricane, well, I'll let you figure that one out for yourself. Boomstick: There are a lot of Psynergies he can use. And several more we didn't analyze, whether earth-basin or not. Get it? Basin? Because it's a natural depression on the earth's surface, typically containing water? Wiz: Quit searching Google and using it for horrible puns. Now anyways, Isaac has a wide amount of powerful Psynergies, but another set of abilities he has access to are the Djinns, elemental entities that can be gathered. Like Psynergies, Djinn are set to one of the four elements. Boomstick: Ground is one of the Venus Djinns, and it hinders someone and stops them from attacking for a brief period of time. Flint is a very powerful sword strike Djinn, and it attacks with about 160% of the normal physical attack power. Now we're just defying logic. If there's one thing my math class taught me, besides to never ask the teacher what 9+10 was, it was that you can't have more than 100%. This shows that Flint is a pretty strong move. Wiz: And since we're on the subject of swords, why don't we get to Isaac's equipment? He's somewhat of a swordsman, and has two swords to use. The first is the Long Sword, which gives him a bit more attack power. Boomstick: And it's long. Don't forget the fact that it's long. Wiz: Isaac's second sword is the Sol Blade, and he's one of the only people shown to equip it. The Sol Blade raises Isaac's attack power tremendously, and is his ultimate weapon. It has an attack called Megiddo, that releases a large ball of sunlight to attack the foe. First Psynergies, then Djinn, and then swords, but this Venus Adept has access to a Venus summon called Judgment. Judgment is one of the best summons in terms of strength, and he fires a beam down at an enemy. Boomstick: After completing his quest with his party, they were all known as great heroes. To achieve this, they defeated Saturos, a Mars Adept with fire attacks, like Pyroclasm. Wiz: He married Jenna, and gave birth to a son named Matthew. But that's another story. Isaac: Move! Clay Wiz: Clay Bailey was one of four Xiaolin dragons chosen to collect objects of mystical powers called the Shen Gong Wu. Originating from Texas, Clay is the Xiaolin dragon of the earth. Boomstick: He's a cowboy warrior of the Shoku ranking. He possesses great strength, reflexes, agility, and durability. He can reach high heights just by jumping, and shakes the earth when he lands. Like if Fat Albert ever got on a pogo stick. ''' Wiz: Since he's reached the Shoku rank, he can level mountains and create earthquakes in an attack called Shoku Jupiter Earth. '''Boomstick: This again? He's the master of Earth, not Jupiter! It should just be called Shoku Earth. Jupiter is not involved here. Come on, people! Wiz: Like a true monk, Clay is skilled at martial arts. And like a true cowboy, he carries a lasso around with him. He is good with the lasso, and can use it to catch opponents and take items. Boomstick: You know those Shen Gong Wu we mentioned earlier? Clay has been seen using several of the Wu's abilities. One of his signature Wu is the Fist of Tebigong, a gauntlet that provides maximum punching power. It can break the ground, and even be combined with Clay's earth element for painful results. Wiz: The Wudai Weapons are weapons used by the monks, also combined with elements. Clay's Wudai Weapon is the Big Bang Meteorang. It splits into multiple boomerangs that are sharp and cut through anything, even metal. The Longhorn Taurus is a Shen Gong Wu worn on Clay's arm that enhances the power of the Big Bang Meteorang. The Third-Arm Sash is a belt that serves as a third hand for Clay. The hand is elastic, and can become rock when Clay uses it. Boomstick: Earth weapons aside now. The Two-Ton Tunic is a shirt Shen Gong Wu. When activated, it hardens into metal and provides resistance to attacks. The Jetbootsu grant the power to defy gravity, because defying is good. In life, you can defy all kinds of things. The laws of gravity, the laws of the government, the laws of gravy. Don't ask. Wiz: The Glove of Jisaku is a glove Wu with a built-in magnet, that can attract any object. The Reversing Mirror is a Wu that can reflect projectiles, and reverse the effects of anything, and make it the opposite of what it is. Combined, these two Wu will repel objects as opposed to attracting them. Boomstick: The Lasso Boa-Boa is a Wu that is a lasso, and a boa, that lassoes things. Or it could turn into a vicious snake that bites. Ouch. Wiz: Clay has won most of the battles that he's fought. He's quite creative, and can think of solutions to his problems. Boomstick: But he did lose to his own sister after being tricked, and can be overwhelmed by armies. No matter, he's totally capable of shaking up the Earth. Not Jupiter, but Earth. Daddy Bailey: Clay, I reckon you've been a man longer than I realized. DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero Clay was standing on a cliff, training. Above, there was a hill that Isaac was standing on, watching the monk. Clay: Fist of Tebigong! Earth! Clay punched a long section of the cliff sticking out the side, and it collapsed. Isaac jumped down from his hill. Isaac: That was cool! You've gotta teach me how to do it. Clay: My pleasure. FIGHT! Isaac ran to Clay and delivered a slice using his Long Sword. Clay: Two-Ton Tunic! The Two-Ton Tunic became metal and blocked the slice. Clay: Fist of Tebigong! Clay punched Isaac, causing him to fall. Isaac got up. Isaac: Your tunic won't block my Blue Bolt! A lightning bolt rained from the sky onto Clay. Clay: If my tunic doesn't, then darn tootin', this will. Reversing Mirror! Clay used the Reversing Mirror to absorb the blast. He pointed the mirror at Isaac and fired the bolt back. Isaac blocked the bolt with the Long Sword. Clay: Eh partner, that sword you've got there should be rounded up! Glove of Jisaku! Attract that wild stalllion! Clay used the Glove of Jisaku to begin to attract the Long Sword. Isaac: Move! This is my sword, give it back! Isaac grabbed onto the sword with his mind, and the two masters of the earth got into a tug-of-war battle, with the blade as a rope. Clay: Reversing Mirror! Clay used the mirror Shen Gong Wu to reverse Move. Now, instead of attracting, Isaac was repelling. Clay picked the Long Sword out of the air. Clay: Pardon me, but this is mine. Isaac: Ground! Isaac trapped Clay in his Djinn, preventing his motion. Isaac: That should hold you still for a bit. Carpet Bomb! Isaac generated an orb of fire in his hands, and launched it at his opponent for explosive effects. Ground wore off. Clay: Woo-wee! Sure feels good to be free. Isaac: I can finish you off whether you can move or not. Clay: Think again, little boy. Third-Arm Sash! Earth! '' The green sash around the cowboy's waist expanded, and became made of rocks. The sash grabbed Isaac, who struggled a bit to break free. ''Isaac: It's an earth move. Clay: I'm all about earth, partner. Isaac: Well so am I. Clay: Then let's see who the true earth cowboy is. Longhorn Taurus! Big Bang Meteorang! With the Venus adept still caught in the sash, Clay threw a boomerang that split into five. Each boomerang sliced Isaac twice, once on the way and once coming back, for a total of ten slices. Isaac: Cure! Isaac healed himself of damage. Isaac: Annihilation! Isaac attacked the sash, causing it to open and let him go. Isaac: Froth Spiral! Isaac fired a vortex of bubbles at Clay. The vortex was large and strong. Clay: What in tarnation? Fist of Tebigong! Clay punched through the bubbles and bursted them. Clay: Golden Tiger Claws! Fist of Tebigong! Earth! Clay used the Golden Tiger Claws to slash a portal to Isaac's head. Clay punched Isaac through the portal and knocked him down. Clay: Jetbootsu! Clay took flight using his boots. He flew above the Venus adept. Clay: Lasso Boa-Boa! Clay lassoed Isaac and began to fly off the cliff. He released Isaac, who began to fall. Isaac: Wild Growth! Isaac caused vines to grow out of the cliff. However, instead of attacking Clay, he used the vines to grab himself. The vines swung him to the bottom of the cliff, dangling him a couple feet above the ground. Clay: Big Bang Meteorang! Clay threw the Big Bang Meteorang, which split into five. Each boomerang split a vine created by Wild Growth, and Isaac fell to the ground. Isaac: Potent Cure! Isaac healed himself of a lot of damage. He pulled out the Sol Blade. Isaac: Now I'll show you my true power! Megiddo! Isaac jumped up and swung the legendary blade, creating a large orb of light that progressed toward Clay. Clay: Reversing Mirror! Clay used the mirror to reflect the orb and hit Isaac. Isaac: I have to get that mirror out of the way. But he can reverse my Move. Clay: Golden Tiger Claws! Clay created a portal that he used to teleport to his opponent. Isaac: Punji Strike! Isaac summoned bamboo shoots from the ground, striking Clay. The adept ran forward and sliced using the Sol Blade. The slice was directed to the Reversing Mirror, and it dropped. Isaac: Lift! Isaac moved the mirror into his hand. Isaac: You take my Long Sword, I take your Reversing Mirror! Clay swung the Long Sword, but Isaac countered with the Sol Blade and smacked the sword away. The adept attempted a stab. Clay: Two-Ton Tunic! The tunic became metal, yet couldn't block the stab, and the Xiaolin dragon was harmed. He ran up. Clay: Fist of Tebigong! Earth! He punched Isaac. Isaac: Shuriken! He shot three shurikens that sliced the cowboy a little bit. Clay: Shoku Jupiter Earth! The cowboy stomped the ground, producing a quake. Isaac: Woah! He fell down. Clay: Hey partner, I'm the true master of the earth around these parts. The Xiaolin dragon of the earth. Isaac: You may be the true master of earth, but what about this? Judgment! The sky became dark, and a thick beam came down from the sky, vaporizing Clay. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Pretty sick ending, if I do say so myself. Wiz: Clay does have an advantage in speed and agility, but Isaac's sword strength is far too high for Clay to deal with. Boomstick: 160% is just broken. ''' Wiz: Isaac has a wide range of powerful attacks, while Clay had various Shen Gong Wu of different purposes. Clay's best tool for stopping the adept's attacks was the Reversing Mirror, but when Isaac took it away, the cowboy was in trouble. '''Boomstick: Attack after attack after attack. Clay couldn't withstand all of these attacks. Wiz: The winner is Isaac. Trivia *Awesome Betterhero has friends named both Isaac and Clay. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles